


Чтобы потом не жалеть

by petta



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petta/pseuds/petta
Summary: Джейме Ланнистер живет под девизом: "Чего не сделаешь ради любви?"Под этим девизом он совершал много гнусных поступков, но он изменился. Не изменился лишь его девиз и желание жить так, чтобы потом ни о чем не жалеть.





	1. Риверран

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейме и Бриенна - двое наисильнейших бойцов в семи королевствах. Фактически, они сражались друг против друга лишь один раз - на мосту, перед тем, как их схватили люди Локка. А ведь были предпосылки к тому, что они сойдутся снова в бою. Например, в Риверране.  
Что было бы, если бы Бринден Талли не позволил своему племяннику Эдмуру сдать замок?

Чтобы потом не жалеть  
Джейме Ланнистер довольно наблюдал, как его войско входит в Риверран. Все удалось, как нельзя хорошо: он захватил замок без единой жертвы, за один день, и теперь он может спокойно вернуться в Королевскую Гавань.  
Он уже пришпорил своего коня, чтоб въехать в ворота вслед за своим авангардом, рядом находился его неизменный спутник и товарищ Брон Черноводный. Не успев доехать до ворот всего несколько ярдов, она услышали воинственный клич: «К оружию!» и со стен на них посыпался град стрел. Он едва успели прикрыться щитом, со двора замка донеслись звуки битвы.  
Джейме влетел в ворота и огляделся: те солдаты Ланнистеров, что уже находились на территории замка, вступили в схватку, защитниками командовал один из офицеров Талли, лорд Эдмур лежал раненый у лестницы. «Они ослушались своего лорда и посмели поднять на него руку?» - Джейме такого не ожидал. Хотя, он тут же понял, что произошло: Бринден Талли – Черная рыба бился тут же во дворе, он крикнул кому-то, чтоб оттащили Эдмура в темницу, и его тут же куда-то поволокли. Теперь все стало ясно: гвардия Талли предпочла сражаться под началом старого Бриндена, но не сдавать замок, как приказал его племянник. Что ж, пожалуй, Джейме сам бы так поступил.  
Солдаты Ланнистеров наступали, хоть войско Талли и билось на своей территории, у них было мало шансов, против них было численное преимущество и стены замка их больше не защищали.  
Джейме мог бы праздновать победу, но одна мысль не давала ему покоя: где-то среди этой резни по любому должна быть Бриенна. Эта дурочка, с ее чрезвычайно высокими понятиями о чести уж точно где-то в эпицентре битвы. Она сама ему об этом говорила несколько часов назад.  
Джейме глянул на Брона. У того уже раздувались ноздри в предвкушении смачной драки.  
\- Брон! – обратился к нему Джейме, - найди Бриенну.  
Тот только усмехнулся.  
\- Живую или мертвую? – осведомился наемник.  
\- Целую и невредимую! – сердито ответил Джейме, - видишь колодец справа? Рядом с ним в башне есть ступени, они ведут к реке. Если найдешь, выведи ее туда.  
Брон криво усмехнулся.  
\- Кто бы сомневался. А что вы с ней будете делать? Возьмете с собой в Королевскую Гавань? Если дойдет до Серсеи, она и дня там не проживет.  
\- Я знаю, - сквозь зубы прошипел Джейме и повторил приказ, - найди ее!  
Он и сам не собирался сидеть сложа руки. Может, ему повезет, и он отыщет ее раньше?  
Долго ждать не пришлось, она, как Джейме и думал, сражалась в самой гуще, и как раз недалеко от колодца. Джейме пришпорил своего коня и ринулся в ее строну. Если бы она была маленькой и хрупкой, как большинство девиц, ему бы ничего не стоило закинуть ее к себе в седло и умчать подальше из этого пекла. Но Бриенна Тарт кроме того, что была довольно крупной женщиной, еще и обладала специфическим характером, ее так с поля боя не заберешь. Он почти уже достиг нужного места, но дорогу ему преградил рыцарь с гербом Талли, он свалил Джейме с коня и тот был вынужден вступить с ним в схватку. Увернувшись от нескольких ударов и нанеся сопернику смертельную рану, он, наконец, смог переключить свое внимание на нее.  
\- Бриенна! – кричал он, но она его не слышала.  
В битве она была очень хороша, она одновременно сражалась с тремя, и Джейме не сомневался, что она их одолеет, он уже видел когда-то, как она легко справилась с тремя воинами. Сам Джейме ощущал вкус жизни только в двух ситуациях: в бою и в постели, и сейчас, глядя на Бриенну, он почему-то вспомнил об этом. Тем временем около нее остался только один боец, он был довольно таки крупным, с нее ростом и даже шире в плечах, он уверенно наступал на нее, она только отбивалась. Джейме поспешил ей на помощь, не долго думая, он вонзил свой меч в спину этому гиганту. Если кто-то увидел, что Джейме Ланнистер убивает собственных солдат, ему не поздоровится. Но это будет потом, а сейчас она кинулась на него. Ничего удивительного, красное с золотым сейчас для нее источник опасности, она не осознает, кто стоит перед ней, она видит цвета врага. Она занесла меч для удара, он выкинул руку навстречу и мечи их скрестились. Наконец, они приблизились настолько, что она смогла его разглядеть и услышать.  
\- Бриенна! – спокойным, насколько было возможно голосом, он обратился к ней. – Это я. Ты меня узнала?  
Она ошарашенно смотрела на него, как будто увидеть его на поле битвы было для нее величайшей неожиданностью.  
Он осторожно правой рукой отодвинул ее меч и опустил свой, демонстративно сложив его в ножны.  
\- Я не буду с тобой сражаться, – он поднял руки, показав ей пустые ладони, - а ты? – он все еще с опаской смотрел на ее меч, который она держала наготове, - ты убьешь меня?  
Она все еще в растерянности перевела взгляд на свой меч и удивленно посмотрела на него, как будто сама не понимала, зачем он ей, затем вложила его в ножны.  
\- Вы знаете, что не буду, сир Джейме.  
Он облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Вот и отлично, - он схватил ее за руку и потащил в сторону башни.  
Тут они наткнулись на Брона.  
\- О, я вижу, голубки уже нашли друг друга, - скабрезно ухмыльнулся он.  
Бриенна оглянулась.  
\- Я потеряла Подрика!  
Подрик. «Она возится с этим мальчишкой, как мамка с дитем», - подумал Джейме. Хотя, он ведь тоже его подарок, как меч и броня. А она, похоже, не хочет расставаться с его подарками. Эта мысль, не смотря на опасность ситуации, порадовала его.  
\- Брон, - снова Джейме обратился к наемнику, - найди Подрика и приведи в ту башню, что я говорил.  
Брон сердито сплюнул, похоже, ему сегодня не удастся подраться.  
\- Может, вам сразу септона привести?  
\- Зачем нам септон? – удивленно спросила Бриенна, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Брону. – разве кто-то умер?  
\- Пока нет, - ответит Джейме, - но все еще возможно, - он снова схватил ее за руку и затащил в башню.  
Как он и предполагал, именно здесь был тот спуск к реке, который когда-то показывал им Бринден Талли, когда Джейме совсем юный гостил в Риверране.  
Бриенна не желала спускаться, она стояла, как скала.  
\- Я никогда не бежала с поля боя! – возмущалась она, порываясь вернуться к битве.  
\- Поздравляю, - Джейме решительно толкал ее к ступенькам, - все когда-то бывает в первый раз. И я очень счастлив, разделить эту радость с тобой.  
\- Вы издеваетесь! – она пыталась обойти его, но он упорно закрывал своим телом выход из башни.  
\- Я спасаю тебя, дуреха! – откуда только силы взялись, но он решительно сжал ее руку и поволок вниз. – Ради чего ты собираешься погибать? – убеждал он ее, ощущая радость от того, что она наконец-то послушно следует за ним, - ради Риверрана, который я фактически уже взял? Ради Черной Рыбы, который, как я понял, отказался следовать с тобой на Север? – они уже почти спустились вниз и он смог остановиться и посмотреть ей в лицо, - Ты понимаешь, что лучшее, что с тобой там может случиться, это тебя захватят в плен. И что дальше? Оставить тебя на потеху Фреям? Или отвезти в Королевскую Гавань на растерзание моей сестре? Ты этого хочешь?  
Бриенна судорожно сглотнула и покачала головой. Наконец дошло.  
\- Умница! – похвалил Джейме ее сообразительность и продолжил спуск, - ты спустишься вниз по реке, постарайся выйти на берег как можно дальше отсюда, а оттуда уже направишься обратно на север к Сансе. Она ждет тебя, - Джейме знал, на какие точки давить.  
Она уедет на север, это точно. Хотя, там тоже опасно, до Джейме доходили слухи, каким садистом был Рамси Болтон. Если она попадет к ним в руки, тогда даже он не сможет ее спасти. У него сжалось сердце, ее непременно убьют, если не здесь, то на севере, если не на севере, то где-то еще. Такие безбашенные и принципиальные долго не живут. Он еще крепче сжал ее руку. Глупая, упертая девчонка, почему ей не сиделось на своем Тарте?  
Они, наконец, вышли к воде, на их удачу там была лодка. Джейме влез в нее, пошарил по дну и нашел весла, к счастью у Бриенны две руки и она сможет грести. Он присел на корму, у них есть еще несколько минут, чтоб отдышаться.  
Бриенна удивленно смотрела на него.  
\- Вы поплывете с нами, сир Джейме?  
Он поднял на нее глаза. А почему бы и нет? Вот так, бросить в пекло и Риверран с Черной Рыбой, и Королевскую Гавань с Серсеей и его Воробейшеством, и даже Винтерфелл с Сансой Старк, и уплыть куда-нибудь, где они будут только вдвоем. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям, тряхнул головой.  
\- Нет. Кто же тогда примет капитуляцию Риверрана?  
Он встал и вышел из лодки. Бриенна смотрела на него очень серьезно.  
\- Сир Джейме, вы уже в третий раз спасаете мою жизнь...  
Неужели действительно в третий? Надо же. Три – его любимое число. Он вспомнил давнюю сказку из детства.  
\- Знаешь, - усмехнулся он, - согласно канонам, я сейчас должен сделать тебе предложение, а ты обязана его принять.  
Ее глаза и без того большие, стали просто огромными, челюсть отвисла и она густо покраснела. Он смотрел, как она беспомощно ловит ртом воздух и поспешил ее успокоить.  
\- Извини, глупая идея.  
Она облегченно вздохнула.  
\- Действительно, абсурдная.  
Они оба засмеялись, но смех был какой-то ненатуральный. Он посмотрел ей в глаза и у него перехватило дыхание и как будто что-то заныло в области сердца. Он через силу снова улыбнулся.  
\- Ты права, абсолютно абсурдная.  
Они продолжали посмеиваться, но смотреть друг на друга избегали.  
Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги. Они оба насторожились и схватились за мечи. Кто бы это ни был: Талли или Ланнистеры, им придется драться. Но, к счастью, это были Брон и Подрик.  
Джейме подтолкнул Подрика к лодке, тот сел на нос на весла. Джейме подал Бриенне руку, помогая ей взойти на борт. Вообще-то ей проще было это сделать самой, но он хотел оказать ей еще и эту услугу, а ей, видимо, тоже приятно было пожать ему руку на прощание. Она села. Он продолжал держать ее за руку и посмотрел ей в лицо. Впервые за все время их знакомства, он смотрел на нее сверху. С этого ракурса она выглядела не сильной и уверенной в себе воительницей, а девчонкой, которая нуждается в защите. Джейме смотрел на ее огромные голубые глаза, пухлые губы, и ему стало до слез жаль ее. «Боги! – взмолился он, - берегите ее!» Он крепче сжал ее руку. Даже, если они никогда больше не увидятся, ему будет приятно знать, что она жива.  
Он неловко левой рукой оттолкнул лодку, и ее тут же подхватило течение и понесло прочь от Риверрана и от него. Он тяжело вздохнул, рядом кто-то тихо хихикал. Брон.  
\- Ну, и почему вы не трахнули ее тогда в палатке? Было же время.  
Джейме возмущено обернулся к наемнику.  
\- Что ты несешь?  
Тот продолжал усмехаться.  
\- Так и будете вдвоем ходить вокруг да около, пока одного из вас не убьют? А второй потом будет всю жизнь жалеть, что вы так этого и не сделали.  
Он развернулся и пошел вверх по ступенькам. Джейме какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, потом перевел взгляд на реку. Лодку унесло уже довольно далеко, но он все еще угадывал ее силуэт на фоне черной воды. Он поднял свою золотую руку в знак прощания, и скорее не увидел, а угадал, как в ответ ему тоже помахали.  
Он поднял к небу влажные глаза и снова обратился к богам с молитвой: «Сохраните ее, пожалуйста! Чтобы мы потом ни о чем не жалели".


	2. Королевская Гавань.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это фанфик задумывался, как мини. Он был написан и опубликован за один день.  
Но потом что-то пошло не так, он вышел из-под контроля и стал требовать продолжения. ))  
Думаю, в три главы он уложится. ))

\- Санса Старк не приехала, - сообщила Серсея, когда Джейме явился в ее покои поздно вечером, чтоб получить последние распоряжения относительно завтрашней встречи.  
«Этого стоило ожидать, - подумал Джейме, - умная девочка».  
\- Думаю, без нее можно обойтись, - сказал он вслух, выходя на балкон. В последнее время ему было тяжело дышать в обществе Серсеи, ему все время хотелось убежать от нее, от ее испытывающего взгляда.  
\- Она прислала замену, - продолжала Серсея, - свою правую руку.  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
\- Не знал, что у Сансы есть десница.  
\- Тут не сказано «десница», - помахала свитком сестра, - сказано «правая рука», думаю, это что-то вроде наперсницы. Тебе не интересно, кто это? – голос Серсеи был интригующим.  
Кто бы это ни был, этому человеку лучше было бы оставаться на Севере.  
\- Это Бриенна Тарт, - донеслось до Джейме. Его бросило в пот, не смотря на жаркий вечер. Хорошо, что он стоит спиной к сестре, и она не видит его лица, оно перекосилось от боли. Нет! Санса Старк, ты тупая трусливая задница! Сама отсиживается в своем замке, а Бриену послала на погибель! От злости у него свело челюсти.  
\- Чего молчишь? – донеслось из комнаты.  
Джейме перевел дыхание.  
\- Пытаюсь вспомнить, кто это, - он очень надеялся, что голос его звучит натурально.  
\- Ты серьезно? – удивилась сестра, - это та белокурая сука, которой Кейтилин Старк поручила доставить тебя из Риверрана.  
Джейме закрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Только не подавать виду, что меня это задевает.  
\- Так вот, как ее зовут. Я уже и забыл.  
Сестре надоело перекрикиваться, и она тоже вышла на балкон.  
\- Ты действительно ее забыл? – в ее голосе звучала провокация.  
\- А почему я должен ее помнить? – с вызовом ответил он.  
\- Она тебя точно не забыла, - Серсея встала рядом с Джейме и тоже облокотилась на поручни рядом с ним.  
\- С чего ты взяла? – Джейме начал бояться этого разговора.  
\- Ты ее спасал, как она сказала, даже не раз.  
\- Я не помню такого, - как можно небрежнее кинул Джейме. Такое внимание Серсеи тревожило его все больше. – Мне надоел этот разговор. – Он вернулся в комнату.  
\- Она была влюблена в тебя! – услышал он с балкона.  
Ему повезло, что Серсея сделала ошибку и кинула эту фразу ему в спину. Если бы она сейчас могла видеть его лицо, она бы все поняла. Чтоб не стоять, как истукан, он схватился за кубок с вином и долго его пил, пряча лицо.  
\- Ты слышал, что я сказала? – сестра была уже рядом с ним. Он имел несколько мгновений, чтоб собраться с мыслями.  
\- Слышал, и что? – он сделал вид, что его это не волнует. – Не вижу необходимости как-то комментировать. Недавно, во время празднования в Близнецах две девушки уж так пожирали меня глазами, - он усмехнулся, - если бы я на всех обращал внимание…  
Серсея улыбнулась и тоже пригубила вина. Кажется, она успокоилась, во всяком случае, разговор она не продолжала. Джейме уже начал радоваться, что легко отделался и собирался уходить, но Серсея остановила его. Она подошла к нему и одарила пылким поцелуем. Джейме ответил ей, но продолжать он не намеревался, поэтому стал освобождаться из ее объятий.  
\- Я пойду, - как можно спокойнее проговорил он.  
\- Куда? – глаза сестры внимательно смотрели на него.  
Естественно, он собирался отыскать Брона и узнать, приехала ли уже Бриенна и где она остановилась, но внимание сестры его насторожило.  
\- Я подумал, что надо выспаться перед завтрашним днем.  
\- Ты можешь выспаться у меня.  
Ее ласки становились все настойчивее. Это меньше всего было нужно ему сейчас. Он не мог заставить себя прекратить думать о Бриенне. В его мозгу была одна мысль: зачем Серсея завела этот разговор и что она знает о его чувствах? Он понимал, что стоит ей только заподозрить что-то об их с Бриенной отношениях и той не жить. Он не должен дать ей даже намека на то, что это может быть правдой. Он страстно впился губами в губы сестры. А если закрыть глаза и не видеть ее, если представить на ее месте Бриенну? Так получалось гораздо естественней. Серсея уже развязала его штаны и ласкала его, они повалились на кровать. Только пусть Серсея молчит, когда он не слышит ее голос и не видит ее лица, ему легче представить, что сейчас он не с ней, а с Бриенной. Он вспомнил ее глаза, когда она смотрела на него из лодки. Он смотрел на нее сверху, так, как будто она была под ним. Он ясно представил, что сейчас под ним Бриенна, стал двигаться быстрее.  
\- Моя, моя… - страстно рычал он в подушку.  
«Только не произнести имя! Нельзя произносить ее имя!» - приказывал он себе. Это убьет ее.  
Он сделал еще несколько движений, тело его обмякло, он перевел дыхание и перекатился на свою сторону кровати.  
Серсея пододвинулась к нему ближе.  
\- Что значит «моя»? – игриво спросила она.  
\- А разве ты – не моя? – в тон ей ответил Джейме и снова закрыл глаза. Пусть думает, что я засыпаю.  
Среди всех слов, которыми он про себя называл Бриенну, местоимение «моя» употреблялось чаще всего. Он уже не помнил, с какого момента, стал думать о ней, как о своей женщине. В зависимости от ситуации она была его рыцарем, его девчонкой, его дурочкой, его Бриенной. Он мечтал, что придет момент, и он обязательно заявит свои права на нее. Но он еще не наступил. Сегодня Джейме вынужден был отказаться от нее, ради ее спасения.  
Со стороны Серсеи слышалось тихое ровное дыхание. Она спала. Джейме осторожно встал и вышел на балкон. Город был, как на ладони. Где-то там, в этом городе, сейчас находится Бриенна, его девчонка, ради которой он готов отдать все на свете. Зачем она согласилась сюда приехать? Понятно, Санса боится за свою жизнь, но у нее больше шансов выжить в этом городе, чем у Бриенны. За Сансой стоит ее брат и весь Север. А у Бриенны есть только он, и что самое ужасное, что, если с ней что-то случиться, его вмешательство только усугубит ситуацию. Он оглянулся на сестру. Шальная идея возникла в его голове. Он подошел к кровати. Если сейчас взять подушку и придавить ее к лицу Серсеи, все закончится. Он потянулся за подушкой, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица. Она открыла глаза.  
\- Чего не спишь? – спросила она бодрым голосом, как будто и не спала, - Ты сам говорил, завтра тяжелый день.  
\- Душно, - ответил Джейме, укладываясь на свою сторону, - очень тяжелый. Надо поспать.  
Завтра он увидит ее. Он молился, чтоб с ней было все хорошо, чтоб Серсея ничего не заподозрила. Интересно, думает ли она о нем? Хватит ли ей ума ничего о нем не спрашивать? Ведь донесут, как пить дать донесут все Серсее, и тогда конец. «Она была влюблена в тебя», - вспомнились ему слова сестры. Он всеми силами старался показать свое равнодушие, но в душе он ликовал. Серсею трудно обмануть, если она что-то утверждает, значит, это правда. Как он мог быть таким слепцом? Как она тогда сказала: «Ради вас»? А он не понял. Идиот. А когда они прощались за городскими воротами, он видел слезы на ее глазах - она не хотела уезжать, и он не хотел. Но это было необходимо, этот город не для нее, здесь очень опасно. Он вспомнил ее бесхитростный и немного наивный взгляд. Она совершенно не умеет скрывать своих чувств. Это может ее погубить. «Моя Бриенна», - произнес он одними губами. 

Утром он быстро собрался.  
\- Куда спешишь? – осведомилась сестра.  
\- Хочу встретиться с Броном, обсудить кое-что насчет сегодняшней встречи.  
\- Брон занят, он уже встречает наших гостей. Хочешь еще что-то спросить? – опять этот испытующий взгляд.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот и хорошо. – тон ее был очень довольный, но холодный. Провоцировать Джейме не решился. – Ты – мой лорд командующий и должен быть при мне.  
«Ты забыла нацепить на меня поводок», - со злостью подумал Джейме, но промолчал. Сейчас ему нужно тщательно взвешивать каждое свое слово, следить за каждым взглядом, каждым движением.

Они направились в Драконье логово лишь тогда, когда поступила информация, что противная сторона уже на месте.  
Джейме с трудом скрывал свое волнение, каждый удар его сердца отдавался в его ушах. В Драконьем логове было много людей, большинство незнакомых. Джейме узнал лишь брата, бастарда Неда Старка, Вариса, Пса и ее. Он прошел мимо, лишь кинув взгляд в ее сторону, глаза их встретились, и сердце его сжалось от боли. Ему хотелось схватить ее и утащить подальше от этого гиблого места, как тогда в Риверране. Но тогда рядом не было его сестры, которая внимательно следила за ними. Он не видел, но чувствовал ее взгляд. Всем своим видом он старался казаться равнодушным, но его глаза невольно искали ее. Она была в своих доспехах, тех, что он ей подарил, и, как у истинной северянки, на ее плечах была накинута меховая накидка. Все это делало ее и без того крупную фигуру, просто огромной. Она была похожа на медведицу. Но Джейме знал, что под всем этим прячется очень милая женская фигура, он видел ее, он один знал, какая она на самом деле. Воспоминания о том дне, когда он видел Бриенну обнаженной, нахлынули очень некстати, его ум затуманился, и он пропустил почти все, что говорил Джон Сноу.  
Сознание вернулось к нему, когда Пес притащил огромный ящик и вывалил его перед ними. То, что выскочило из ящика, повергло его в ужас и заставило забыть обо всем. Еще больше его напугало осознание того, что этот монстр не единственный, армия из ста тысяч подобных ему идет с севера к стене. Джон Сноу и драконья королева предлагали перемирие и объединение перед общим врагом. Вполне разумное предложение, но Серсея не была бы Серсеей, если бы не поставила свое условие: сын Неда Старка должен отречься от короны и не поддерживать Дейнерис в дальнейших войнах. Но это же сын Неда Старка! Он со всей, присущей этим северянам, тупостью отказался! Серсея решила выйти из игры.  
\- Желаю вам удачи. А мы потом разберемся с тем, что от вас останется.  
Джейме ужаснулся. Мертвецы придут, он в этом был верен, и в первую очередь они придут к Винтерфел, куда отсюда направится Бриенна.  
Она догнала его.  
\- Сир Джейме.  
Серсея заметила это. Он едва не крикнул: «Стой, где стоишь, дурочка! Не приближайся ко мне!» но вместо этого бросил на ходу:  
\- Я рад видеть тебя. Но боюсь, следующий раз уже будет на поле боя, - лучше в честном бою в гуще сражения, тогда он сможет увести ее, и возможно, даже убежать вместе с ней, как хотелось тогда в Риверране.  
\- Мы оба видели, что произошло. Видели эту тварь  
\- Да, и больше мне их видеть не хочется. Но я предан королеве, - он очень надеялся, что Серсея его слышит, - а ты – Сансе и ее глупому брату…  
Она остановила его, резко схватив за плечо и развернув лицом к себе.  
\- В пекло верность!  
Он остановился. Ее слова ошарашили его, это действительно его Бриенна?  
\- В пекло верность? - если она так говорит, значит, дело очень серьезное.  
\- Сейчас не время для чести и клятв! Поговорите с королевой!  
Нет, это все-таки она: его глупая наивная девчонка, она верит, что Серсею можно переубедить, что ее волнуют судьбы человечества.  
Его сестра не сводила с них глаз.  
\- И что я ей скажу? – беспомощно сказал он и направился вслед за королевой.  
Он спиной чувствовал ее отчаяние, но не мог ничего сделать, хотя она так в него верила. Она переступила через свою застенчивость и умоляла его сделать хоть что-то, но он не мог. Серсея видела их, а если она слышала еще и их разговор, она поймет, что их отношения не закончились после того, как Бриенна доставила его в столицу. И сейчас, если он начнет ее убеждать, она поймет, что Бриенна имеет влияние на него. Это может очень плохо закончиться. Он оказался в безвыходном положении.  
Одна надежда была, что нужные слова подберет Тирион. 

Джейме решил воспользоваться моментом, пока Серсея была занята разговором с младшим братом, и отыскал Брона. Ему конечно больше хотелось поговорить с Бриенной, но это было опасно, шпионы Серсеи повсюду. Если честно Джейме и Брону уже не сильно доверял, но в данный момент выбора у него не было. Брон выпивал с Подриком в подвльчике у Драконьего камня.  
\- Когда они уезжают? – сходу спросил он Брона.  
\- Не знаю, сир, - ответил наемник, - они не мои гости.  
Подрик недоумевающе слушал их разговор, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, что дело касается его и его госпожи.  
\- Они уезжают сегодня, - приказал Джейме, - а лучше уплывают.  
Он положил перед Броном увесистый кошелек.  
\- Ты найдешь судно, которое направляется в Белую Гавань, и убедишь капитана отправиться сегодня. Свою плату ты получишь, когда я буду знать, что они уплыли.  
Брон взвесил в руках кошелек.  
\- Ты получишь в два раза больше, - он очень надеялся, что Брона это удовлетворит.  
\- Вот, за что люблю Ланнистеров, это за то, что они легко удваивают любую сумму. – Наемник поднялся, - пошли, Подрик, мать твою, Пейн, искать тебе корабль.  
\- Мне? – удивился парнишка.  
\- Ну, да. Ты, что не понял, вы сегодня отбываете.  
Они постепенно удалялись, и Джейме слышал обрывки их разговора.  
\- Зря ты больше не служишь Ланнистерам, - говорил Брон.  
\- Я служу моей леди, - отвечал Подрик.  
\- Ну, да, - усмехнулся наемник, - значит, все еще может случиться.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – недоумевал Пейн.  
\- Что ты еще можешь попасть на службу к Ланнистерам, вместе со своей леди.  
\- Нет, миледи служит Сансе Старк.  
Брон рассмеялся.  
Джейме тоже бы охотно посмеялся над тугодумом оруженосцем, но такая осведомленность Брона его пугала. О чем он еще может догадываться и как использует свою информацию?

Через час с небольшим королева Серсея и ее свита вернулись в Драконье логово. Дейнерис со своими людьми все еще ждала там.  
Когда Серсея объявляла о своем решении, Джейме стал немного позади, чтоб быть вне поля ее зрения. Теперь он мог смотреть на Бриенну. Брон найдет корабль, посадит ее с Подриком и даст ему знать, когда они отбудут. Эта мысль успокаивала Джейме, но ненадолго. Винтерфелл теперь очень опасное место, если придут мертвые, они атакуют его одним из первых. Но очень скоро Джейме тоже отбывает на север и никто не посмеет его задержать. А там он будет с ней, будет защищать ее или умрет вместе с ней.  
Они вернулись в замок. Серсея была задумчива.  
\- Что она от тебя хотела? – вдруг спросила она.  
Джейме растерялся.  
\- Кто?  
\- Ты сам знаешь, кто, – в глаза Серсеи была ненависть, - эта белобрысая корова.  
Джейме старался держать себя в руках. Бриенна все еще в городе, ему следует быть осторожным.  
\- Она просила переубедить тебя.  
Серсея сузила глаза.  
\- Она имеет право просить тебя о чем-то?  
Джейме пожал плечами.  
\- Северяне… Насколько я помню, у них несколько другие понятия об этикете.  
Серсея задумалась. Она долго сидел полуприкрыв веки и наблюдая за братом.  
\- Иди ко мне, - она поманила его.  
Джейме не хотел, его мысли были заняты совсем другим, он ждал вестей от Брона.  
Но Серсея была настойчива, она сама подошла и страстно его поцеловала, она углубляла свой поцелуй, потом укусила его за губу до крови и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. Она испытывает его. Джейме подумал, что если он сейчас откажется или окажется неспособным, она все поймет. Он знал, что делать. Он повернул Серсею спиной к себе, кинул ее на кровать и задрал ей платье. Его любовь не носит платья, она носит штаны и броню, но когда он будет с ней, он снимет все с нее, и она будет такая, какой он помнит ее с Харренхолла. Мысль о том, что скоро он будет с Бриенной возбуждала его, он спустил штаны и вошел в Серсею. Он закрыл глаза и представил ту, которую так желал. Ее имя едва не сорвалось с его губ, когда она был близок к пику. «Нет! Нельзя!» - скомандовал он себе.  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет! – кричал он в ритм своим движением. Он упал обессиленный на кровать. Нет, он не произнесет ее имени, не выдаст свою тайну, не отдаст свою любовь.  
Джейме был отвратителен сам себе. Как это мерзко, так отчаянно любить и хотеть одну женщину, а трахать другую, которую ты ненавидишь.  
Через полчаса его нашел Брон и сказал, что Бриенна с Подриком благополучно уплыли на корабле, который направлялся в Браавос, но за щедрую плату капитан согласился доставить своих пассажиров в Белую Гавань. Когда наемник забирал свои деньги, он взвесил в руках кошели и поинтересовался.  
\- Неужели она стоит того?  
Джейме был абсолютно уверен, что стоит, но откровенничать с наемником побоялся. Он уже не доверял никому в этом городе.

Серсея не сдержала слово. Она отказалась отправлять войско Ланнистеров на Север. Она и Джейме пыталась остановить, даже угрожала убить его. Но безрезультатно. Он уехал один, к своей женщине, чтобы быть с ней, защищать ее или умереть вместе с ней.


	3. Винтефелл

Он поехал ее защищать, но первое, что с ним произошло в Винтерфелле, это суд, где она встала на его защиту.   
Он знал, что северянам будет неприятно его присутствие, он боялся встречи с Браном Старком, которого он сделал калекой, он предполагал, что драконья королева не забудет, кто убил ее отца, но он все равно приехал. Там была она, его женщина, которая верила в то, что Джейме Ланнистер – человек слова, он не мог ее разочаровать. И, если ему суждено умереть на этом богами проклятом севере, пусть это произойдет у нее на руках, пусть она будет той, кого он будет видеть последним перед смертью.   
Она стояла рядом ним в великом чертоге Винтерфелла и произносила слова в его защиту, а он думал о том, что ни один человек в мире так не верил в него, как она, и он не имеет права ее подвести. Он хотел поговорить с ней сразу после суда, но она решительно покинула зал вместе с Сансой.  
Он нашел ее позже, она тренировала молодых бойцов у стен замка, а он болтал с Тирионом. Джейме даже не дослушал брата, поспешил к ней. Брат простит, когда все поймет.   
Он не знал, как к ней подступиться, совсем не свойственная робость одолела его. Сначала он хотел поблагодарить ее за защиту, но почему-то стал говорить о Подрике. Короче, вел себя, как полный дурак. Он должен был сказать, что приехал ради встречи с ней, но почему-то начал разговор о предстоящем бое. Они будут биться рядом, рука об руку. Иначе все теряет смысл.  
Битва, возможно, состоится уже этой ночью. У них есть всего несколько часов. Джейме и Тирион греются у камина в великом чертоге и пьют вино. «Надо найти ее, - подумал Джейме, - возможно, это последние часы нашей жизни. Я должен быть с ней…» Он не успел додумать мысль, как она сама пришла. И, как всегда вместе с Подриком. Этот мальчишка слишком много времени проводит с ней. Не успели они насладиться обществом друг друга, как ввалился друг Джона Сноу, тот рыжий одичалый, что принес весть, что мертвые уже на подходе. И тут началось самое интересное: Джейме наивно полагал, что он единственный претендент на сердце его леди, но оказалось, что рыжий здоровяк тоже неравнодушен к Бриенне. Одно успокаивало Джейме – его девчонка явно была сконфужена этими знаками внимания. Джейме с интересом наблюдал за дикими попытками Тормунда понравиться его женщине, его забавляло, как Бриенна краснеет и смущается от этих ухаживаний. Ревновал ли он? Наверное, совсем чуть-чуть. Он понимал, что у Тормунда нет никаких шансов, но радовался, что он сейчас здесь, а не где-то далеко на юге, и может контролировать ситуацию.   
Победную точку в их противостоянии поставил все-таки Джейме, не без подачи Тормунда. Тот удивился, что Бриенна до сих пор не рыцарь. Для Джейме она всегда была рыцарем, хотя формального обряда никто не совершал. И это был его шанс. Бриенна не верила, что он всерьез предлагает ей это, но он был уверен, что делает все правильно. Она заслужила эту честь, а он был счастлив осуществить ее самое заветное желание. Она встала перед ним на колено и подняла на него глаза. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и дыхание его остановилось, руки вспотели, он едва не уронил меч. Он исполнил посвящение, как во сне, свой голос он слышал, как будто издалека, весь мир сжался до этого маленького кусочка зала, где они были только вдвоем. Она поднялась, но они продолжали смотреть в глаза друг другу, еще мгновение и он был готов поцеловать ее, но откуда-то раздались аплодисменты и он обнаружил, что они не одни в этом зале. Момент был упущен.   
Еще оставалась половина ночи, и Джейме осторожно предложил разойтись, чтобы поспать, но Тирион все испортил. Подрик пел очень красиво. Джейме вряд ли когда-то забудет эту песню и этот момент, когда они сидели рядом и взгляды их встретились. «Если сейчас она встанет, я пойду за ней», - подумал он, но в этот момент протрубил рог.   
Все сорвались с места, начали спешно собираться и побежали во двор, он догнал ее уже в воротах.  
\- Бриенна, - он схватил ее за плечо, - береги себя. Не дай себя убить.  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- И вы, сир Джейме.  
Он подумал, что настал момент для прощального поцелуя, но вспомнил, что у них и первого-то не было. «Мы выживем, - уверенно сказал он сам себе, - ведь я еще не сказал ей самого главного». 

Когда пал последний мертвец и когда все поняли, что долгая ночь закончилась, они стояли втроем: Джейме, Бриенна и Подрик, прислонившись к стене, прижавшись спинами к которой, они провели остаток этой ночи. Бриенна медленно сползла по стене и села, закрыв глаза, Джейме кинулся к ней.  
\- Что случилась? – он тревожно смотрел ей в лицо и держал за плечи, потому что она начала клониться на бок. – Ты ранена?  
\- Нет, - покачала она головой, и вдруг лицо ее скривилось в гримасе боли, она заплакала, горько, навзрыд.  
Джейме не понимал, что с ней происходит, он беспомощно посмотрел на Подрика. Тот тоже был в недоумении, он присел рядом.  
\- Что с вами, миледи?   
Она продолжала плакать, Джейме привлек ее к себе, она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, плечи ее вздрагивали.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - Джейме поглаживал ее по спине. Он поднял глаза на Подрика, который продолжал тревожно смотреть на свою госпожу. – Похоже, это просто нервы.  
\- Я думала, мы все умрем, - Бриенна бормотала, всхлипывая. – Я так боялась, что умру, а еще больше я боялась, что умрете вы. Ведь у вас только одна рука… - она снова зарыдала.  
Джейме усмехался, продолжая обнимать ее и немного покачивая, как баюкают ребенка. Рыцарь, а после боя плачет, как девчонка.  
\- Ты же видишь, что все кончилось, я живой и ты живая. И все у нас будет хорошо, моя милая.   
Он осторожно коснулся губами ее волос. Сейчас она поднимет лицо, и он ее поцелует…   
\- С ней все в порядке? – над ними нависла большая тень. Джейме поднял голову – Пес, - она ранена, что ли?  
Вся интимность была испорчена.  
\- Не ранена, просто сдали нервы, - ответил Джейме. – помоги поднять ее, Сандор.  
Клиган легко, как пушинку, поднял Бриенну на ноги.  
\- Идти сможешь? – спросил он, - или тебя понести?  
\- Спасибо, сир, я сама, - Бриенна уже пришла в себя. Лицо ее пылало, ей было стыдно, что она позволила себя слабость. – Спасибо, сир Джейме, - она кивнула ему и пошла прочь, пошатываясь и спотыкаясь.  
Сандор Клиган смотрел ей вслед, потом перевел взгляд на Джейме.  
\- Не думал, что она способна плакать.  
Джейме вздохнул, дотронулся до плеча Клигана в знак благодарности и тоже пошел. Сил не было ни на что даже на разговоры.

Вечером во время праздничного ужина у нее уже было хорошее настроение. Она слегка захмелела от вина, глаза ее сияли, она болтала и смеялась до тех пор, пока Тирион не задал бестактный вопрос. Конечно, она девственница, довольно взглянуть на нее и понять, что она не из легкодоступных женщин, для нее это очень серьезно.   
Она ушла, а Джейме последовал за ней. Для него это тоже было очень серьезно. Он вдруг остановился на полдороге, он никогда не соблазнял женщину. Единственной его женщиной была Серсея, как это случилось у них в первый раз, он уже и не помнил. Спросить кого-то было невозможно. Его взгляд упал на кувшин с вином, он схватил его, несмотря на протесты сидевших за столом, тут же подхватил два кубка и пошел к Бриенне.   
Она была удивлена его появлению, хотя, он был уверен, она знала, что он рано или поздно придет. Он нес какую-то чушь про жару, заставлял ее пить вино, и вдруг начал раздеваться. Дальше все было, как в тумане, он помнил, как они стоили обнаженные и целовались. Она все еще была выше него, и он знал, что он должен сделать. Он уложил ее на кровать и лег на нее. Теперь он мог смотреть на нее сверху, сверху и вблизи – то, о чем он мечтал. Он любовался ею и вспоминал каждую ее черту: большие, до невозможности глубокие, голубые глаза, белоснежная кожа, пухлые губы, шрамик на верхней губе – он появился еще после плена у Русе Болтона, синяк вокруг левого глаза – свежая, сегодняшняя отметина. Что скажешь - красавица, но для него она самая дорогая. Он нежно поцеловал ее в губы, она отвечала ему.  
\- Моя, моя, - шептал он, целуя ее лицо, глаза и шею, - моя девчонка, моя любимая, моя Бриенна.   
Он дрожал от желания, он провел рукой вдоль ее тела, крепче прижимая к себе..  
– Посмотри на меня, - попросил он. Она открыла глаза, губы ее тоже приоткрылись, дыхание ее было прерывистым. - Я хочу видеть тебя.   
Не разрывая зрительный контакт, он начал входить в нее, она прикусила губу. В первый раз бывает больно, он знал это. Боги, ведь он у нее первый мужчина – дошло до него. Он остановился, с трудом сдерживая себя.  
\- Бриенна, - она продолжала послушно смотреть на него, - я – твой, Бриенна, твой.  
\- Мой, - повторила она.  
Он осторожно продолжил движение, чем дальше, тем скорее ему хотелось двигаться, но он боялся навредить ей. Ее руки гладили его по спине, по плечам, по волосам, их губы постоянно искали встречи друг с другом.  
\- Бриенна, моя Бриенна, - он наслаждался тем, что он с ней, что может безбоязненно произносить ее имя, - ты - моя, моя, - она действительно теперь стала его.  
Он снова остановился, всматриваясь в ее лицо.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что ты теперь моя?  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Понимаю, я – твоя.  
\- А я – твой.  
\- А ты – мой.  
Это звучало, как молитва. Он не мог больше сдерживаться, его движения становились все быстрее и быстрее.  
\- Назови меня по имени, - попросил он.  
\- Сир Джейме, - произнесла она привычно. Он остановился и засмеялся.  
\- Ты серьезно? – он посмотрел ей в лицо, она тоже смеялась, осознавая всю комедийность ситуации.  
\- Джейме, меня зовут Джейме.  
\- Я помню, - улыбнулась она, приподнимая голову, чтоб поцеловать его, - мой Джейме.   
Сладкая дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда она произнесла его имя. Он снова стал двигаться, сначала медленнее, потом быстрее, продолжая смотреть ей глаза.   
\- Тебе не больно? – спросил он.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Нет, мой Джейме.   
Эти слова еще больше воспламенили его, он уже приближался к наивысшей точке. Он не отрывал от нее глаз, умоляя ее, чтоб она тоже смотрела на него. Он хочет видеть ее глаза в момент наивысшего наслаждения, он хочет, чтоб она видела, как она ее любит.   
\- Бриенна, моя Бриенна, - громко рычал он в экстазе, еще громче, еще. Он может себе это позволить – выкрикивать имя любимой женщины. И пусть все слышат, и в Великом чертоге Винтерфелла, и в Риверране, и пусть слышит Серсея в Королевской Гавани, что он с ней, со своей Бриенной.   
Он сделал последний толчок, задержался и упал лицом в подушку. Он не мог понять, что с ним происходит, его плечи тряслись, слезы струились по его щекам. В последний раз он плакал, наверное, в семь лет, когда умерла его мать, и вот теперь, когда он впервые был с женщиной, которую он так отчаянно любил.   
Он перевел дыхание и поцеловал свою любимую. Он продолжал лежать на ней, не выходя из нее, ему не хотелось разрывать эту связь.   
\- Бриенна, - он продолжал ласкать ее лицо, - я люблю тебя, Бриенна.  
\- И я люблю тебя, мой Джейме, - шептала она, отвечая на его поцелуи.   
Ее губы были сладкими и пахли вином.  
\- Теперь дорнийское красное – мое самое любимое вино, - посмеивался он.   
Она засмеялась тоже.   
– Я буду бояться теперь пить его, оно действует на меня слишком возбуждающе.  
\- Мы будем пить его вместе, - шептал он ей на ухо, - где-нибудь в уединенном месте, чтоб нам никто не мешал.  
\- Звучит заманчиво.  
\- Там, в кувшине еще оставалось. Налить тебе? – предложил он.  
\- Не нужно, - покачала она головой, – на меня еще то действует.   
Джейме смотрел на нее. Говорят, в первый раз женщина еще не способна получить удовольствие от самого акта. Получается, он один наслаждался. Нет, он хочет, чтобы их первый раз ей запомнился. Он вышел из нее, лег рядом, он увидел сожаление в ее глазах. Не переживай, любимая, тебе понравится. Он погладил ее по волосам, положил руку ей на затылок и прижался губами к ее губам. Не разрывая поцелуя, он медленно перемещал руку вдоль ее шеи, вниз на ее грудь. Она у нее небольшая, но это неважно, его женщина прекрасна для него априори. Он пробежал губами по ее шее к груди, он целовал и ласкал языком ее соски, а рука его тем временем опустилась ниже и ласкала ее живот и бедра. Она прерывисто дышала, гладила его волосы и плечи. Он оторвался от ее груди и приблизился к ее лицу. Теперь он хочет видеть ее глаза. Его рука скользнула по низу ее живота, и его пальцы дотронулись до ее женского естества. Ее глаза и без того большие, расширились еще больше, рот приоткрылся, губы задрожали. Джейме ласкал ее и пристально смотрел ей в лицо. Он хочет запомнить тот момент, когда она впервые ощутит это блаженство. Она тихонько постанывала, двигала бедрами ему навстречу и не сводила с него удивленных глаз.  
\- Джейме, мой Джейме, - дрожащим голосом проговорила она, крепко сжимая бедра, в попытке еще крепче прижать его руку к себе. – Джейме, - простонала она, дрожа всем телом, потом обмякла и упала на подушки.   
Как же это радостно, слышать из ее уст свое имя, когда она получает это наслаждение. Да, это мое имя, это я доставил тебе эту сладость.   
Он аккуратно раздвинул ее ноги и снова лег на нее, когда он вошел в нее, она застонала и обвила своими ногами его тело. Теперь она была лучше подготовлена, и он двигался уверенней. Говорят, что парам нужно долгое время, чтоб привыкнуть друг к другу и только тогда они научаться достигать пика одновременно. Но их пара была особенной, он чувствовал, что ее наивысшая точка совпала с его. Он продолжал называть ее по имени, даже когда его тело перестало двигаться, а в ответ он слышал, как она произносит его имя. Он чувствовал, как его семя наполняет ее. «Пусть оно приживется», - подумал он. Еще одно неоспоримое и очевидное доказательство, что эта женщина принадлежит ему.   
Она спала, повернувшись спиной к нему, а он все не спал, лежал на спине и перебирал в памяти все моменты их общего пути. Он глянул на нее, она привыкла спать одна. Он научит ее спать вместе с ним. Он повернулся и прижался к ее спине, правой рукой обняв ее за талию. В порыве страсти он не успел снять свою золотую руку, и теперь она лежала у нее на животе.   
\- Бриенна, - позвал он. Ему нужно было знать.  
\- Что? – спросила она сонным голосом.  
\- Скажи, ты не жалеешь?  
\- О чем?   
Глупая девчонка, о чем еще он может спрашивать?  
\- О том, что произошло, конечно.  
\- Нет, - уверенно ответила она, потом немного подумав, добавила, - я давно этого хотела, - он не видел, но знал, что она покраснела.  
Она крепче прижала к себе его руку и погладила ее. А он уткнулся носом ее затылок и глубоко вдохнул ее запах.   
\- Я тоже, - был его ответ и на его вопрос, и на ее реплику. – Весь мой путь, который я прошел, вел меня сюда, к тебе. И я ни о чем не жалею


End file.
